


Kittens Should Know Their Place

by orphan_account



Series: Poor Little Kitten [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hebephilia, Isolation, M/M, i don't know how to tag, if you think something should be added please leave a comment below, it done, not gonna add anything new to it though, power lapse, should ahve been done in 2015, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My friend Dave says his brother would let him come and visit this summer if its OK with you.” James’ amused smile fell and his eyes widened a little bit. Dave… His Dave… No.</p><p> </p><p>In which Dave makes a bad move and things happen because the writer is a really, REALLY, bad person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isolation

The summer of Dave’s 16th year was a stressful one. He was still getting used to living in Washington. It wasn’t as warm as he was used to. To be perfectly fucking honest it felt cold. Everything was new here…the town James had Dave living in was mostly farms. Secluded as hell, but that meant that Dave could go outside and not be seen. Not that it would necessarily be a problem, but people could be nosey. Lots of space and trees between houses meant Dave was protected and safe. James had admired him from afar for so many years, and when there was the chance to have him he pounced like a cat to a ball. And oh, was Dave the perfect choice in ball. He’d been skittish before (in all honesty the comparison to a cat should have been in regards to the young blond) but after two weeks he’d settled into his new home well. He was the best thing in James’ mind. He was still so small and young, willing to please at any moment if that meant he was going to be praised and loved. He was so starved for love and affection that he was willing to do anything once he fully recognized that James was his owner. He still tried to call Bro from James’ phone and look up pictures online from his various sites. He often cried at night. But in the daylight he had a job to do and he did it well.

He was a bad boy sometimes though. James knew he talked to his son. He had told him many times that they’d have to wait a while to fill John in on the fact that they were companions, and even then it would be under the ruse that they met on an online dating site. No other story. Nothing.

Dave just had to be defiant.

Bro had warned that Dave would act out sometimes if he wasn’t handled properly. James just couldn’t bring himself to being rough with Dave. Dave was his most precious possession. He was sure Dave wouldn’t act out. There would be no reason to.

Why did he have to be wrong.

One night when James was at his main house that he shared with John he could hear the thud of footsteps near close to his door and the excited giggle John get’s when he’s happy. That put a smile to James’ face, he was always glad when John was happy. John was his pride and joy, the most important person in his life.

“Dad. DAD!!” John’s voice called through the halls before he got to the entryway of his study. “Dad I need to ask you something.” His face was bright and he was smiling wide. If it was making him this happy James had a feeling he’d have to agree to it.

“What is it? And don’t run in the house John, you might fall.”

John shook a little with excitement and came closer to his dads work desk, holding his phone in front of his face quickly to make sure he read the text right.

“My friend Dave says his brother would let him come and visit this summer if its OK with you.” James’ amused smile fell and his eyes widened a little bit. Dave… **His** Dave… No.

“Really? May I see the text son?” John nodded fast and handed his phone over.

That ungrateful little… Did he really expect to get away with this.

**_‘yo eggs have i got some news for you bro said hed let me come and stay at your pad for a few weeks if your parental is up for it’_ **

**_‘think about it man’_ **

**_‘we could finally meet each other’_ **

**_‘and i could prove that im the coolest kid around and finally get some proof that youre as much of a dweeb irl as you are in text’_ **

**_‘ask and tell me what the verdict is man’_ **

**_‘id really like to get to see you this summer’_ **

James needed to keep his cool. He knew he should have waited longer before letting Dave have access to his phone when he wasn’t there. The lock is getting put back on the second all this is over. But John was so happy… He couldn’t crush his son because his companion made a bad move…

“I’ll think about it. Would you mind writing his number out on one of my notepads so I can contact his guardian and be assured that everything is clear on his end?” John was happy to do anything that would help his chances at seeing Dave. When he left, James leaned back in his chair and covered his face as he sighed hard. This was not good. He was extremely disappointed in Dave, how could he be so thoughtless. If he wanted to see John so bad he could have asked. James would have set something up, figured out a way. But to go behind his back like this and get John so involved… No, this was bad. This was the worst way he could have gone about doing this.

After a moment of thinking James stood and gathered his outdoor things - coat, hat, shoes - and called out to tell John he needed to run an errand.  He needed to fix this. He needed to make Dave realize he was in charge and that these things wouldn’t happen. When he pulled into the driveway of the house he had for Dave he spent a few minutes just sitting in the parked car, wondering how he was going to approach this situation. Dave was acting out. Did he want to be in trouble? Did he actually want James to rough handle him more… The warning Bro had given him seemed even more capable of being true. This was just something to get James riled up. Make him angry so he’d do something.

After careful deliberation he made a call and ordered more groceries to be delivered to the house Dave was at and drove away. No. This is not how one gets what they want. Dave needed to realize there would be no reward for bad actions. If he wanted to be hit he most definitely was not going to be hit if this is how he goes about asking for it. In fact he’d get quite the opposite. James drove back to his home and told John that Dave would be allowed to come over any time between next week or the week after and that he would personally pick him up when he ‘arrived’. John was ecstatic and called Dave up immediately. James could hear the tone of Dave’s voice on the other line and it took all his power not to stay close to hear it. This was Dave’s punishment.

A week and a half later John was up early and practically bouncing around in the kitchen because his best friend online would be staying with him for a full two weeks!!! This was the best thing ever, he was so happy and just wanted to run around and scream. His dad wouldn’t let him go with to pick Dave up, said making a scene in the airport might not be the best thing to do and that they could save the excitement for home. It didn’t matter though. All that mattered was that he was going to get to see Dave!!

When James pulled into the driveway of the house Dave lived at he said nothing, simply honked the horn and waited. Dave was bolting out of the house almost immediately, a medium sized suitcase dragging behind him. He looked scared, paler than usual and the moment he was inside the car he was crawling across the center to grab at James, try and hold him close and kiss him with a completely desperate look on his face. He was crying. James kept still but let to boy press close. Let him hiccup out small sobs and kiss at his lips and neck and whisper that he was sorry, so, so, sorry. The best and worse punishment to give a human being is solitary treatment. Humans are social creatures and will go mad without a companion. After a few minutes of sobs and kisses James let his stern demeanor fade and wrapped his arms around the boy, petting his hair and kissing his face gently. He’d learned his lesson. He was sorry.

“I-I’m… I’m sor-ry,” Dave choked out, his face pressed tightly against James’ neck. “I w-won’t do it again.. Promise… Please.. please don’t be mad at me, please don’t leave me alone, I’m sorry.” His voice was getting clearer and he wasn’t wracked with tears anymore.

“I know you won't, I know… You understand why I had to do that right Dave? I had to make sure you knew you were in trouble.” James pet the soft hair on the back of Dave’s head and let the boy cling. They had time, a lot of time. He was meant to take two hours to come back with Dave and it had only been 25 minutes. He pushed Dave away which caused the young boy to cry out and try and hold on tighter. “I’m not going to leave you Dave, we’re going inside. We have some time before I need to take you home, come into the house with me.” His original plan was to drive him around and blow time while giving him a stern talking to. But the punishment was over now. Now he’d let Dave calm down and remember that he is loved.

The house was a mess. Not with food or trash. Furniture was moved around, end tables flipped and pictures torn from the walls. Dave looked small, keeping pressed against the wall as they walked in.

“What happened here?”

“I got… I got mad… and then sad... I needed to do something.” Dave looked like a puppy who’d torn up the flower bed and James just let out a sigh.

“It’s fine, we can get this cleaned up later. For now I just hope the bedroom is still intact.” Dave nodded at that and James led him in with a hand on his back. The bedroom was fine. Prefect actually, making James wonder where Dave had slept. Still this wasn’t the time for that. He loosened his tie and undid the buttons on the arms of his shirt. “Come over here Dave.” He sat down and watched Dave walk over to his side slowly, spreading his legs to give Dave a spot to fit against. “You know why I did that right?” Dave nodded shyly and pressed close to James, wrapping his arms around his neck to press close.

“I asked John to ask you for me to come over.”

“No,” James said, pushing Dave back a little bit to look at him, “I did it because you went behind my back. Dave, if you really wanted to have a visit with John you should have asked me. There was no reason to go against me like that.” James stroked the side of Dave’s face gently and brought his face closer to kiss. “Your brother told me you might act out if I don’t treat you roughly on occasion. Is that what this was? You acting out so I’d punish you?” Dave closed his eyes tight and nodded slowly. “I had a feeling, that’s why I left you alone for so long. Because I knew you wanted me to harm you, and that wouldn’t be a proper punishment… Do you have anything to say?”

“I’m sorry daddy… I won’t do it again.” James ran his hands down Dave’s sides and hummed.

“Is that all?” Dave gave him a confused look with a hint of fear. What more was there to say? “You aren’t sorry for assuming I was stupid enough to give you what you want under the ruse that I’d be punishing you?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to seem like I thought you were dumb… I just… I don’t know how to do this.. I’m not a companion, I’m not. I’m not cut out for it.”

“Shhhh… You will be. Now we don’t have much time, and I’ve had a long wait without you. I think you should be proving how sorry you are to me.”

 

And with that he lied back against the bed and rested his head on his arms.

 


	2. Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written May 27th of 2015. I never got around to posting it and for that I am sorry. I don't want to leave this unfinished. I planned on just uploading this chapter and depending on how well it was received, continuing or just leaving it at this. I am leaving this chapter exactly how I had it in 2015 because this is how it would have been if I'd posted it then. It does feel weird to me now that I'm older and have experienced more but I'm not about to pretend like this wasn't something I created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all remember that this was two years ago, I know I keep saying it but since I'm adding another part to UTBWBEH I kinda don't want it to seem like this was written yesterday. I know I still struggle with English and grammar and my fine motor skills but I want to believe I've grown a bit since then... Then again maybe not, who knows. Thank goodness for spell check.

Dave was quick to work with his pants, un buttoning and zipping them quickly. He was so eager to please. So willing to do anything that would mean he’d be able to be forgiven. Thin fingers worked their way under his boxers and brought him out to pump him and lick him to full mast. He played it up too, making small sounds and licking long lines up his cock before bobbing down all the way til his nose was pressed against his skin. This was how he’d show his worth. This was how he’d say he was sorry. Throat open and lips soft, Dave worked James’ dick with practiced ease. Everything was touching and perfect because Dave wasn’t alone anymore, James was here and he could show him how much he loves him.

“You’re such a good boy Dave… So good.” James reached a hand down to pet his hair and press his head down a little bit. “You can show me with more than just your mouth, now, can't you?" He let his hand stay there, pressing the boy down until he started to spasm a little bit with the need for air. That's the most James had ever done to a partner, asphyxiation was his thing. Beating and rough handling not so much. Though if Dave learned how to ask properly and he was given time to look up some videos and journals on how to... What would the term be? Practice, oh gosh what was it... BDSM? Yes that. There was a chance. But right now the choking and the power lapse was all there was to their sex lives. Later he’d look into things Dave would like. For now he was getting his apology in full.

When Dave was free from James’ grasp he pulled back and slid his dress pants and boxers off, stepping back while James scooted further back on the bed. Dave wanted to please, he stripped down quickly and crawled up to straddle James, rolling his hips so that their cocks could grind together while he unbuttoned James’ shirt and ran his fingers across his chest. He was so excited to get to feel James again that he laid himself flat against him, kissing softly at his neck while he soaked in the feeling of skin to skin contact. 

“Dave, we don’t have much time.” The reminder made him snap out of his haze and he was sitting up again, a small blush across his face as he leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. “Do you want me to help prepare you?” Dave felt his body heat up and he nodded fast, lifting himself up a little bit before handing the bottle to James.

"Please... I like it better when you do it." James smiled and poured out a little bit of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching his hand down under Dave. His skin was always so soft, he knew how to keep himself perfect for fucking and feeling. James slipped a finger into the small blond and curved it, not being completely soft or gentle. He knew they didn’t have much time, they’d need to get this done quickly if he were going to get Dave home on time. Dave was completely alright with that, letting out a small moan as he wiggled a bit and leaned forward to brace his hands on James’ chest. He was the picture of beauty: red tint across his pale skin, rose red lips wet and parted. James remembered then why he could never bring himself to do anything to harm Dave, he was too perfect to be damaged. It was a wonder Bro could have brought himself to harm him before. Dave was a gorgeous baby and child. It made no sense to James. But right now it didn’t matter. Now Dave was desperate for him and willing to do anything for him and all of his past was forgotten so well it might as well be thrown on the floor and kicked under the couch.

James drew out his search for Dave’s prostate. He knew how to hit it, he’d had plenty of practice with it, but Dave turned into a squirming ball of need when James got close but not quite there.

“Daddy please.” Dave’s voice was shaking and breathy as he wiggled his hips around to try and make things move faster. “Please I need it.”

“Patience Sweets, you don’t need it yet.” Dave let out a truly pitiful sound that made James smile. He was so cute when he was desperate. After another long moment James pressed a second finger into the writhing boy above him and grabbed his hand with the one not currently preoccupied. “There is something you should be doing for me now though..” He brought Dave’s hand over his semi-forgotten cock and pressed it there lighty. Dave caught the hint immediately and started to move his hand in long drawn out strokes. The hand that was guiding him snapped up to drag his face in for a kiss, lips overpowering the boys as he roughly pressed his fingers in. At this point he’d usually have Dave start positioning and getting ready to ride him, not usually using more than two fingers to prep him. That was all in selfishness though, making everything a tighter fit and adding some more sensation. 

Dave was moving his hips now though to ride James’ fingers and ride them good. As much as James enjoyed watching Dave do this he needed to move things along. The second he removed his fingers Dave was letting out a miserable cry.

“Hush now, you’ll be getting something much better soon.” He let his head rest back against the pillows, handing Dave the bottle of lube that had previously been set against his side before letting his hands rest against his own chest and closing his eyes. Dave knew what to do from here.

Dave got to work lubing up James’ cock and sliding down it, enjoying the fullness that he got from sex. He moaned loud, eyes closed as he curved a little into himself. His hands found their spots on James’ shoulders and he bounced himself in small quick motions, working his way down with little whines and moans. “Daddy… Daddy oh gosh… I’m s-sorry Daddy, I wont be bad again.” He settled all the way down on James’ cock and rolled his hips, feeling everything move and enjoying the pressure and the contact and oh thank god, James was back, he wasn’t alone, he was worth something, James was here! James could tell Dave was getting a little lost in his own head and reached a hand up, cupping the boys cheek before sitting up a little bit, kissing those soft red lips as he stroked his cheek.

“I know you’re sorry baby boy. I know. You’re so good, such a good little boy. Now ride my cock like the good boy I know you are.” Dave nodded fast, eyes still closed, before lifting up and starting a rhythm, moaning as he moved around a little bit to get some new angles and get things hitting the right places as much was possible. He never had to play up his noises, he was so sensitive that letting out moans that would put a porn star out of business was an easy job. James loved it all. He loved his little boy, keeping away from him for so long was hard. But it’s what Dave needed. He’d been bad and that was the best punishment. But now he wasn’t in trouble and he was being such a good boy and James knew this all was for the best. 

The feeling of being full and loved and touched was so much to the boy. He’d missed having someone around who would care about him. He was so scared of James getting bored of him. Giving him away like Bro did. He needed to be wanted. To be loved. It was the only important thing to him. And he made sure he was worth keeping around right now, fucking himself on James’ cock fast, pushing past the burn in his muscles from keeping his pace and position. No. No, he can’t get tired. He needs to make James feel good. Make James know he’s worth keeping. The feeling of large fingers brushing under his eyes caught Dave off guard and he opened his eyes for the first time since he started riding James, only now noticing that he’d started to cry again. Oh great. 

He stopped moving and hugged himself, mumbling out broken renditions about how he’s sorry. James sat up fully, concern washing over his face as he wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, even after the boy started to push away. He was sobbing and shaking and saying he was sorry and James just held him close, petting his hair as he told him that he was OK. The blond was so broken inside, so much had happened to him and the realization that leaving him alone that long was probably the worst thing for the boy hit James. And hit him hard. He hadn’t meant to break him down like that, he just couldn’t think of any other punishment to give the boy. Dave couldn’t see it like that though. He was so scared. So so scared that he’d be thrown away again and didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he was. 

“Dave, Dave I’m so sorry.” He kissed the top of the boys hair and rubbed his back, shushing him quietly as he rocked him slightly. He hadn’t thought that he’d have this much of an effect on the boy and seeing him break down like this was harder than the first time. The first time he had still be angry. The first time he was prepared to continue the punishment. Now he wasn’t angry. He didn’t want Dave to hurt anymore. After a moment he cupped Dave’s face and kissed at his cheeks and lips, whispering that he was good and that he was safe. He was OK. Dad is here, no I’m not leaving Dave, please believe me…

Dave was scared and took a while to calm down, but once his crying had settled down he was a little easier to talk to. “Dave… Dave you know I’d never really leave you right?” James was so worried that Dave wasn’t going to come out of this soon. That he wasn’t going to trust him. “That was a bad punishment on my part Dave, I’m so sorry.” He cradled Dave close to his chest and kissed his cheeks, trying to make him feel safe. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever gotten Dave, you mean so much to me I’d never leave you. I love you so much Dave, you need to believe that.” Dave knew that James loved him… But…  
“B-Bro loved me too… He did an-nd… And he stopped.” James was quiet for a moment and gave Dave a soft kiss, hands holding him firmly as he just pressed against him.  
“Dave, your brother was a strange man. And while I know you love him I need to say he did some very stupid things. Leaving you was the biggest. I will never do that, Dave I’ve wanted you for so long and I can see myself being with you for as long as I can imagine I will be around. Dave you’re safe. I took you because I wanted you. Your brother was given you for nothing and never got to see how much you are worth. I did. I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now. The fandom is kinda dead now and I doubt I'll get a lot of people telling me to continue this after leaving it unfinished for so long. Plus I don't really feel this one anymore. I dunno, it was good for me at the time but I don't see any reason to continue it. But I wanted it done like it should have been two years ago.
> 
> Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd add to this series a while ago but I overestimated my abilities and am now drowning in 4 AP classes.
> 
> Enjoy this, more for this particular story is to come, so be ready for that.


End file.
